A different half
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: After the third task events, Tom Riddle from an alternate dimension reveals himself and helps Harry change Hogwarts for the better. AU. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A DIFFERENT HALF

Summary: 'I welcome this year's defence teacher… Tom Riddle' announced Dumbldedore. Join us on a journey from the end of the final task as we witness a different Hogwarts.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Tom Riddle Jr stood in an empty room preparing to send himself to the year of 1994 where he knew his future self- his despicable future self- elder Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort was being resurrected. But he had to arrive the day before it happened so that once Lord Voldemort had risen there were no horcruxes, therefore allowing the Potter boy to kill him for good. He also sent a letter to his old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to warn him and request to be the new defence teacher until he could retire.

After he'd done everything he held his wand out and said _transibit dimensiones aeternum_. He was transferred.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, the day before the task, at the same time Tom Riddle left his dimension, Albus Dumbledore was distracted by a sharp tapping on the window. He walked to his window to find a tawny barn owl at the window. He opened the window and relieved the bird of its burden. It flew off to the owlery where it knew it was to now stay.

Dumbledore opened the letter to find it read

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am Tom Riddle. _Dumbledore paled but read on.

_I am transferring myself to your dimension permanently as I had a vision regarding tomorrow night. Alastor Moody, your defence teacher is a polyjuiced Barty Crouch Jr. HE IS NOT DEAD. He will volunteer to do the portkey on the cup. However he will make Harry and Cedric end up in Little Hangleton (as they will win), Peter Pettigrew will kill Diggory, however you must not interfere with any of this. I have destroyed my future self's horcruxes and will be there under disillusionment to stun Pettigrew. This will free Black, allowing Harry to live with his godfather. I will then reveal myself to Harry and tell him the truth. And I shall return with him. _

_All I ask in return is that you will allow me to be the defence teacher. The curse will be lifted once Harry kills my future self._

_Sincerely _

_Tom Riddle_

_P.S. Albus. THIS IS NOT FAKE_

Dumbledore smiled truly for the first time in 14 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Half of this chapter will be in Harry's point of view (as in what happens with him). The other will be in Tom's point of view. It will be in third person though.

Chapter 2: The Third Task

Harry walked through the maze.

The cup was right there.

Across from him, stood his friend, and fellow competitor, Cedric Diggory.

They nodded at each other in silent agreement that both would go for the cup. They ran forward and touched it. However, instead of taking it where they thought it would (Hogwarts), it landed them somewhere different.

The graveyard of Little Hangleton. The small town where the murders of the elder Riddle/Gaunt family took place. But nobody knew the real history of it.

Harry and Cedric got up (they were both bad at landing from portkeys).

Cedric however was killed as soon as he got up. Harry had tears streaming down his face and didn't notice he was being dragged until he was tied to the gravestone of Voldemort's father.

Harry somehow felt calm and so allowed the person, who he soon realised was Wormtail, to do the things he was doing. Harry knew Pettigrew was rebirthing Voldemort but there was a voice inside his head telling to do nothing.

Before he knew Voldemort's voice rang out 'Robe me Wormtail'. He then allowed Pettigrew to summon his group of death eaters.

Death Eaters began to arrive and then listened with their full attention as Voldemort rambled on about all the things he thought he needed to say.

However he didn't know that his final ending was almost there.

Eventually Voldemort called Harry to duel him. However, as he walked over towards the dark lord, a spell came out of the blue and killed Voldemort. Everyone watched as Voldemort screamed in pain. After a while he just faded and took his last breath.

And then a man came and greeted him saying 'Hello Harry. I am Tom Riddle. And before you go to kill me let me tell you this: I am from an alternate dimension.

Tom stood behind a gravestone and watched as Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory landed by portkey. He didn't like watching it but it had to be done. Eventually the events unfolded (rather smoothly as well). Suddenly the time had come. He whispered _Reverso Incantantum _before he could stop himself. Once this dimension's version of him was dead, he came out and said 'Hello Harry I am Tom Riddle. And before you go to kill me let me tell you this: I am from an alternate dimension.

Harry sighed in relief. Tom told Harry of many important things like what his plans were and what things had been like in his dimension and why he decided to come. Eventually, they decided to go back, so between them, grabbed Cedric's body and touched the portkey. When they arrived back at Hogwarts it was mayhem. They were whisked up to Dumbledore's office where they discovered things that had gone on while they'd been away. Like, the fact that Alastor Moody had been an impostor but Dumbledore had known that thanks to Tom's letter. After catching up over tea and lemon drops, the two young men gave memories which Dumbledore duplicated and sent all over the wizarding world with a note to broadcast them everywhere. Eventually he sent them to the infirmary to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey. They were scanned over and after a couple of potions each the two exited the wing with a clean bill of health.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: So, this chapter skips to September 1st. I hope you don't mind. It's just easier for the plot line.

Chapter 3: Going back to Hogwarts

Harry sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express thinking about how good of a teacher Tom would be. He, Ginny, the order, and the staff were the only people, apart from the board of governers, who knew the choice of teacher for the year.

He'd had to tell Ginny so she didn't freak out. She was surprisingly calm about it. They discussed it and were relatively excited.

He was also thinking about whom he would chose for a girlfriend. Ginny had confessed that she was in love with a certain someone.

He owed his life to Tom.

Tom had given Harry his life back. The chance to be normal. He would be eternally grateful.

So here he was, sitting on the train. Ginny was off looking for Draco Malfoy who had shown his loyalty to the light when he, Harry, had been away.

A knock on the door sounded. He looked around to see three people. Tom, Luna, and Neville.

He opened it.

'Hello Harry' said Luna and Neville.

'Hey guys. Tom, what are you doing here?'

'Dumbles wants me to talk to you' he said in a cheeky voice

'Oh ok'

He put muffliato charms up and started speaking.

'Now Harry, I need your advice and opinion first of all.' Began Tom

'Ok, what on?' replied Harry

'Well, Albus thinks we should have another yule ball, due to the success of last year's one and he asked me to organise it. Do you think it's a good idea?

'Yeah, of course.'

'Would you secretly help me?' asked Tom

Harry smirked.

'I'll take that as a yes Harry' said Tom, 'And the other thing is, please tell me who the defence teachers have been and what they've been like.'

'Well, first year, we had Professor Quirrell, he stuttered and was possessed by Voldemort. We didn't learn much at all. Second year we had Professor Lockhart, and all we learnt from him was all his made up stories. Third year, we had Professor Lupin, a werewolf, who was a very good teacher. The only decent one so far. And then last year, we had the imposter who taught us the unforgivables.'

'Thank you Harry.'

He got up and before he removed the charms he said 'Get to know the Lovegood girl.'

And then he left.

Neville spoke 'How was your holiday Harry? And you as well Luna?'

'I got to know Tom and I stayed with the Weasley's. Ginny couldn't stop talking about Draco Malfoy and Ron wouldn't shut up about Hermione.

'Well, Daddy died after finding a Crumple Horned Snorcack, which personally I think is crap.'

'WHAT?' shouted Harry and Neville

'Daddy believed in them but mine was just a mask. It even fooled Daddy but you watch, I'm going to shock people this year.' She said bluntly

Harry and Neville glanced at each other. This was going to be one interesting year.

Another knock sounded. Draco stood there. Harry opened the door once more. 'Spill the beans Malfoy'

'Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood, I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the times I've been a prat. It was only to please my Voldemort-Loving father. Mother and I have moved out of the Manor and are currently residing in your godfather's home.'

'We accept your apology. We too are sorry for reacting. Please call us Harry, Luna and Neville' replied Harry after having a silent conversation with Neville.

'Only if you call me Draco. And by the way, now that Voldemort is dead, all of the death eaters have been collected and are going to go in for trials in the next week. I have a message for you as well, from Amelia Bones. She says that you are needed to testify at the trials of at least one of those that were there at the graveyard. Also, this means Uncle Sirius gets a trial because of Pettigrew. Sirius' trial is this Saturday and Bones wants you to testify about when you were in the shrieking shack.'

Harry nodded his thanks.

Everyone in the compartment had their uniforms on so they were lucky enough to simply sit and relax and just chat the last hour away.

An hour later, they got off the train and hopped in a carriage. Harry was a little sad that Ron and Hermione hadn't visited him. He sighed deeply. But his thoughts were swept away when he saw Hogwarts. It looked absolutely breath-taking.

They got out and stepped into the welcoming castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: The Feast and The First Day

_Last Time at the End:_

_An hour later, they got off the train and hopped in a carriage. Harry was a little sad that Ron and Hermione hadn't visited him. He sighed deeply. But his thoughts were swept away when he saw Hogwarts. It looked absolutely breath-taking. _

_They got out and stepped into the welcoming castle._

In the great hall, Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting together and there was no space for him so he sat with Neville and made small talk. Suddenly Neville noticed one of the reasons that Harry was looking slightly melancholy. He narrowed his eyes. At the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables both Draco and Luna raised their eyes when they saw Neville looking totally angry and then they looked down the table and grimaced once they realised why.

Thankfully the first years then came through the large doors of the great hall.

Harry looked at the staff table and saw Dumbledore looking peaceful as usual and Tom with his mesmerising violet eyes. Tom from the current dimension (Voldemort) had had red eyes. But this one didn't.

The sorting hat started singing:

_There was peace_

_Then there was war_

_Now there is peace again_

_But now is not_

_The time for stories _

_For this moment _

_Put me on_

_I can see all your thoughts_

_You could be in _

_Slytherin where the cunning and ambitious go_

_Or Gryffindor where the brave and chivalrous lay_

_Maybe you're like wise old Ravenclaw_

_Or even Hufflepuff where the loyal and just reside_

_So place me on your head_

_And I will send you to one of these _

_For I am the Sorting Hat!_

Everyone clapped.

McGonagall read out names. In the end, there 6 in each house. A nice even number.

Dumbledore stood up and said 'There are announcements to be made but first let's eat'

The plates in the middle of the tables suddenly filled with food and jugs of pumpkin juice appeared on the tables. Everyone dug in. Harry looked up and suddenly his eyes saw directly into Luna's deep blue ones. They were full of concern. He smiled gently at her.

After every single student had stuffed themselves full of food, Dumbledore stood up again.

'To our first years, Welcome! To everyone else, welcome back! The forbidden forest is simply that – forbidden, as some of you should care to remember. Second of all, please welcome our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Tom Riddle. He is on the side of the light which doesn't matter at all. And lastly, we will be having a yule ball this year, due to the success of last year's one.'

The students clapped. 'Now, does anyone have any questions?' asked Dumbledore

Someone yelled out 'why doesn't it matter what side Professor Riddle is on?'

Tom answered it himself 'Mr Potter defeated Lord Voldemort at the end of the triwizard tournament which I'm sure you already knew'

'Any more questions?'

No one spoke so Dumbledore said 'Anyone who thinks Professor Riddle is dark, stay behind so he can reassure you that he is not.'

The next day, a Friday, Harry looked sadly at Ron's bed. Ron and Hermione had betrayed him. He growled, before dressing and going downstairs where he found Neville. Unfortunately, they had classes which made them go quickly. They could not spend any time talking. But that was also a good thing in a way because no one could overhear them.

After a few minutes of casual strolling in the hallways Harry and Neville reached the doors of the great hall. Funnily enough so did Draco and a few seconds behind him was Luna.

They all joined in a huddle and discussed a few things quietly and then entered the hall.

As usual people were staring at Harry. He rolled his eyes and moved quickly to Gryffindor table with Neville shielding his back. Harry ate his breakfast quietly. McGonagall came along with the timetables. They had Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and then DADA that day.

In the first three classes they all had the OWL lecture. When they got to DADA they were met by a pleased looking Tom. They went in. Because it was a class with all four houses they sat anywhere. Harry ended up sitting next to Luna which he didn't realise for a few seconds.

When he became aware of it he pointed it out to Neville and Draco, who although no sitting together were near each other. However Draco was having his own situation like that. Ginny was sitting next to him. Both asked the girls why they were there.

They answered 'We've been with you all day and you never noticed?'

'What do you mean?' the boys, including Neville, asked

'We were moved by McGonagall to fifth year.'

Harry let out a low whistle.

'Harry, I'm sorry about Ron and Hermione. I'll write home and tell mum.' Said Ginny

Harry nodded and turned back around because he'd been looking at her. Tom waited for the rest of the class to arrive and then began 'So, I imagine you've had the OWL lecture already today so I won't bother. We'll start with the _expelliarmus_ which you already know but you need a bit of practice.'

The class moved into pairs. Neville was with Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. Harry with Luna. And Draco with Ginny. Luna disarmed Harry when he wasn't expecting. His mouth dropped and was thinking about how he wished he had both their wands. Shockingly enough that's exactly what happened. Both his wand and hers flew out of her hand. His eyes widened.

'Potter cheated Professor!' shouted Ron and Hermione

Harry growled and inside, his heart was breaking into shards. This confirmed what he'd thought.

Class dragged on after that. They worked on _stupefy _and _ennervate. _They had a free period so Harry stayed behind. Tom had told him quietly to do so.

He locked the door and turned around, immediately said 'what's wrong Harry?'

Harry broke down crying and told Tom everything about Ron and Hermione and everything that had upset him. Tom simply held him. The dinner bell ring so they exited the room together. Strangely enough the other three were there at the doors once again. He found himself covered in a face of long blonde hair. He hugged the person and whispered his thanks.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Draco and Harry were both thinking about the trials and Neville and Hannah seemed to be having a staring time. Luna and Ginny were watching all this with interest. Everyone else was just going on with their usual dinner time conversations.

The rest of the night went quickly and before they knew it, it was time for the trials. At breakfast, Harry and Draco received letters from Sirius, instructing them to not eat much as they would go out for lunch as a celebration. So, they ate a light breakfast and apparated with Tom who was also speaking in the trials.

**A/N: The trials are the death eaters that were caught. Sirius will be there to be set free because the interrogator (Dumbledore) will ask Pettigrew about THAT night. That referring to Halloween 1981.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As I have said a million times previous I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Last time at the end: The rest of the night went quickly and before they knew it, it was time for the trials. At breakfast, Harry and Draco received letters from Sirius, instructing them to not eat much as they would go out for lunch as a celebration. So, they ate a light breakfast and apparated with Tom who was also speaking in the trials._

Chapter 5: Verdicts and Celebrations

Harry and Draco entered the courtroom with Tom. Of course, they were a couple of minutes late so Dumbledore sat there looking amused. Various people chuckled. It was typical. Pettigrew's trial would begin soon and Sirius would be questioned under Veritaserum as well. If it was needed, that is.

They finally sat down and started to watch all the excitement. Pettigrew entered the room surrounded by the country's best Aurors. Sirius was there as well. They were both led to different chairs which were set several metres apart.

Dumbledore began the questioning of Pettigrew. It ended rather quickly though. This was because the second the Veritaserum touched Peter's tongue he spurted every single bit of truth he knew.

Members of the court sat looking rather confused. For more than one reason.

One reason was that Black had been thought guilty for so long. And another was the fact that Dumbledore didn't need to question Pettigrew. The batch must have been made by somebody different. And they all silently agreed on two things.

One: Pettigrew was definitely guilty.

Two: Whoever modified it was a total genius.

Harry looked around, seeing if he could figure it out. It might as well have been somebody in the room. He saw a smirk. Tom.

Harry turned to Draco and pointed it out to him. Draco smirked. Harry held his laugh in.

Finally, the vote was counted and Sirius was announced innocent.

Harry, Draco and Tom cheered. So did Narcissa, who neither Harry nor Draco had noticed was there.

The room began to empty out and Harry and Draco made their way down with Tom to Sirius. Once there, they all hugged. Harry was happiest because Sirius could now apply for custody of him which would mean no more Dursley family.

Everybody was hungry so they all went to muggle London for lunch. They all tried McDonalds for the first time.

After celebrating a little more, they all headed back to Hogwarts. Harry and Draco were excited because they got to see their friends again.

Draco immediately headed for Ginny. Harry and Tom smirked. As did Sirius and Narcissa.

Harry headed over to the Ravenclaw table and covered Luna's eyes with his hands. She giggled and squealed 'Harry!'

Harry laughed and sat down next to her. All of a sudden, Dumbledore's voice caught everyone's attention. 'STUDENTS! There will be a yule ball this year thanks to the success of last year. The same rules as last year. Thank you!'

Chatter broke out immediately. Harry, out of braveness turned to Luna and said 'Luna?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Will you go to the ball with me?' he asked

'Of course! I would love that!'

'Great!'

People around who had heard gasped. More chatter broke out. Harry and Luna both got sick of it and agreed to go for a walk.

They sat down by a tree, still in a good mood. Luna asked Harry how the trial was and when he told her she laughed about what Tom had done.

Out of the blue, a patronus came whizzing toward them. Once it reached the two, it spoke, saying 'Harry, bring Luna to my quarters.' Harry nodded to the patronus and got up, before offering Luna a hand.

When they reached Tom's quarters, they were surprised to see all their friends. They had a great party that night. There was fun, food, dancing and lots of laughing. They all went back to their common rooms eventually. Harry was in a great mood as he got into bed.

_Flashback:_

_Harry and Luna were dancing to a slow song and enjoying the moment. They both loved the feeling of having the other close. Finally, Harry admitted the truth to Luna. He said 'Luna, I think I'm falling in love with you.'_

'_Oh, Harry, I feel the same way too' she replied._

'_In that case, Luna, will you be my girlfriend?'_

'_Of course' _

_They both put their faces together and shared a light kiss._

_All too soon, it was time to go to bed._

And all in all, Harry decided he'd had a great day.

**A/N: If you have any suggestions for the plot that I could merge with my ideas, it would be great to hear them. Hope you liked the chapter. And my apologies for taking so long to update.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last time at the end:**_

_When they reached Tom's quarters, they were surprised to see all their friends. They had a great party that night. There was fun, food, dancing and lots of laughing. They all went back to their common rooms eventually. Harry was in a great mood as he got into bed._

_Flashback:_

_**Harry and Luna were dancing to a slow song and enjoying the moment. They both loved the feeling of having the other close. Finally, Harry admitted the truth to Luna. He said 'Luna, I think I'm falling in love with you.'**_

'_**Oh, Harry, I feel the same way too' she replied.**_

'_**In that case, Luna, will you be my girlfriend?'**_

'_**Of course' **_

_**They both put their faces together and shared a light kiss.**_

_**All too soon, it was time to go to bed.**_

_**And all in all, Harry decided he'd had a great day.**_

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Life and Building Up to the Ball

Two and a half months had passed and it was now December. Harry got up early and rushed down to the great hall to see his beautiful girlfriend Luna. They'd been together since Sirius' trial and were going strong.

Once he got to the great hall he snuck up behind Luna who was sitting eating breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. Being careful, he put his hands over her eyes and smiled as she giggled madly. She moved her head so her face was looking up at Harry's. Harry then brought his lips forward and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled again and patted the seat beside her.

Everyone had become used to this. Even Harry's other friends approved.

Every occupant of Hogwarts approved of their relationship and watched as Harry and Luna grew closer each day. Some wondered why they weren't deciding on an early marriage. Nobody had ever seen such a fast paced growth.

Life at Hogwarts was pretty good. Ron and Hermione had thankfully stayed away from them. There were other new couples in Hogwarts too. However three were very popular.

The first being our beloved Harry and Luna, the second being Ginny and Draco, and the third being Neville and Hannah.

The six always hung out together. Harry, Draco, Luna, Neville, Hannah and Ginny were the tightest group of friends to ever grace Hogwarts. They hadn't all been friends until the current time.

After eating breakfast the six went out by their favourite tree just relaxing. Usually there would be classes but they were all cancelled because it was the day of the ball. Harry, Neville, and Draco were all nervous because they had no idea what their girlfriends would be wearing. They did know that the girls would look beautiful.

However, nobody worried about that for the moment as they were using the sun to their advantage by relaxing. The six were also telling stories. It was Harry's turn.

'So, a story from me eh? Well, I guess there are a few.'

'Choose one then!' they all shouted

'Ok how about this one. So, at Sirius' trial, Pettigrew was given veratiserum. However something strange happened. Dumbledore was about to start asking him questions when Pettigrew blurted everything. Everyone had the same thought – whoever modified it was a genius. Anyway, I looked around at the faces of everyone in the room and there was one smirking – Tom. After that, I showed Draco and he smirked too. So then there were three of us smirking. Not to mention Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Continuing on, Sirius' trial ended and Sirius, Tom, Draco, Narcissa (Draco's mother) and I went to McDonalds in muggle London. Needless to say, we looked like idiots.'

Everyone else cracked up laughing.

The story-telling continued and finally it was time to get in their ball outfits.


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time at the end:_

_However, nobody worried about that for the moment as they were using the sun to their advantage by relaxing. The six were also telling stories. It was Harry's turn._

_'So, a story from me eh? Well, I guess there are a few.'_

_'Choose one then!' they all shouted_

_'Ok how about this one. So, at Sirius' trial, Pettigrew was given veratiserum. However something strange happened. Dumbledore was about to start asking him questions when Pettigrew blurted everything. Everyone had the same thought – whoever modified it was a genius. Anyway, I looked around at the faces of everyone in the room and there was one smirking – Tom. After that, I showed Draco and he smirked too. So then there were three of us smirking. Not to mention Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Continuing on, Sirius' trial ended and Sirius, Tom, Draco, Narcissa (Draco's mother) and I went to McDonalds in muggle London. Needless to say, we looked like idiots.'_

_Everyone else cracked up laughing._

_The story-telling continued and finally it was time to get in their ball outfits._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Angela.**

Chapter 7

In the Gryffindor Boys Dorms, Harry was getting ready for the ball. He had some very nice looking dress robes that were quite expensive. Though he'd not struggled because Sirius had bought it for him. Not that Sirius had had any difficulties. Both men were rich and famous.

After he finished getting ready, he said goodbye to the other boys and went downstairs. As he was coming down, so was Ginny.

'Wow Ginny, you look great. Draco is going to love it.' Said Harry to Ginny

'Thanks, so do you.' Replied Ginny

They decided to walk down together. People stared at them.

Finally, the pair reached the staircase just before the Great Hall. Their meeting place. Draco and Luna appeared walking together as well.

Harry and Draco were practically drooling over their girls. Neville arrived then, Hannah on his arm. It seemed he was more of a gentleman than Harry and Draco put together.

Hannah was wearing a silver gown that had a round neck and puffy sleeves. It was rather like a corset at the top and then flowed down smoothly. She looked stunning.

Luna was wearing a salmon pink designer evening gown that had a rather low neckline. It had sparkling patterns from the stomach down that made the dress look even more flowing. From the breast line up it had a whole lot more sparkles and then navy blue lines of fabric that had more of the same sparkling beads. Needless to say Harry was having a hard time controlling himself.

Ginny was wearing a simple grey dress. It was an off the shoulder dress and had one sleeve. From the breast line up it had fabric that gathered in a way that made it look ruffled. Just below the breast line and on the end of the sleeve was a pattern that was kind of like a chess board. From there the skirt flowed down and there was an extra part (also attached to the dress) that was like an extra bit of fabric.

They all went inside the Great Hall. It was decorated in Christmas lights and snowy pine trees. Harry looked around for Tom. He found him and to his shock he saw Tom escorting a beautiful woman who was around the age of Tom.

'Hello Harry' greeted Tom

'Good Evening Tom' replied Harry

'Harry, meet my lovely girlfriend Angela. I met her in school and then caught up with her the other day in Diagon Alley.'

'Hello Angela, it's lovely to meet you. This is my girlfriend Luna, my friend Draco, his girlfriend (also my friend) Ginny, my friend and godbrother Neville, and his girlfriend (my friend) Hannah.'

'Very nice to meet you all'

The group of friends smiled and were admiring Angela's gown.

Angela was wearing a light pink gown. It had lace from the breast line up and on the sleeves which came halfway down her arms. It had a fabric bit that covered her cleavage but still made her look nice. There was then another strip of fabric that was just under her breasts. The skirt flowed down nicely and there were other bits of fabric overlapping it. It matched her brunette locks perfectly.

All four couples sat down at a round table that seated eight. After looking at the menu, they spoke to their plates. Harry had marinated pork chops with mashed potatoes, gravy and cooked vegetables; Luna had macaroni cheese with cooked vegetables; Draco had roast lamb and gravy with Yorkshire puddings and roast potato; Ginny had fish and chips with mushy peas; Both Neville and Hannah had cottage pie with peas; Tom and Angela both had roast chicken with roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings and gravy.

They all enjoyed their food greatly.

Next it was dancing time. The men danced with the four women and often swapped dance partners so they all got to dance with each woman. After they had pretty much danced their feet off, it was time for dessert.

Everyone chose the same: hot fudge cake with ice cream and whipped cream. It was very tasty.

The night continued with more dancing and going for walks around the grounds.

The ball ended on a high and pretty much everyone hopped into bed with sore feet and tired eyes. It was just lucky classes were cancelled for the next day.

**A/N: Hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. It was one of the least difficult chapters I have ever had to write. And I did my research with the dresses and the food.**

**Here are the links for the girls' dresses and the hot fudge cake:**

**Hannah's dress: . /imgres?q=ball+gowns&num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1241&bih=606&tbm=isch&tbnid=Aj-5NRWWpMwLUM:&imgrefurl= www. /photo_7495167_ &docid=MFIlc4rArAUy5M&imgurl= us. /400wm/400/400/demian1975/demian19751008/demian1975100800066/7495167-picture-of-young-attractive-girl-in-ball-gowns-with-a &w=765&h=1203&ei=9Gz3UM60HYXylAWbhYHQBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=408&vpy=103&dur=358&hovh=282&hovw=180&tx=81&ty=149&sig=115071987513238350179&page=2&tbnh=146&tbnw=90&start=29&ndsp=42&ved=1t:429,r:33,s:0,i:252**

**Luna's dress: **** . /imgres?q=evening+gowns&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1241&bih=606&tbm=isch&tbnid=kmqbK9dtnH1DUM:&imgrefurl= evening-gown/&docid=tz_Vo-6we_v21M&imgurl= . &w=600&h=900&ei=Fm73UMeeGevPmAWSnIGwDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=86&dur=3583&hovh=276&hovw=183&tx=90&ty=155&sig=115071987513238350179&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=93&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:144**

**Ginny's dress:**

** . /imgres?q=evening+gowns&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1241&bih=606&tbm=isch&tbnid=ZC5PgK504RplwM:&imgrefurl= tags/evening-dress-pattern/&docid=OWL_urM1UCQkyM&imgurl= . &w=486&h=799&ei=Fm73UMeeGevPmAWSnIGwDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=371&vpy=47&dur=7237&hovh=289&hovw=176&tx=84&ty=164&sig=115071987513238350179&page=3&tbnh=140&tbnw=84&start=77&ndsp=43&ved=1t:429,r:91,s:0,i:422**

**Angela's Dress:**

** . **

**Hot Fudge Cake:**

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQgepmjagg5mN68RsMjWhgs w6tro3kUuQTrc61qAtRF0D3N2SHn f25rA6VD

**I hope it lets you see them.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time at the end:_

_The night continued with more dancing and going for walks around the grounds._

_The ball ended on a high and pretty much everyone hopped into bed with sore feet and tired eyes. It was just lucky classes were cancelled for the next day._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Angela, Katrina, and Macey.**

**Warning: A little bit of abuse and bullying in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

The next day Harry woke up with sore feet and a smile. He got out of bed, showered and went down to the Great Hall. He met Luna at the door.

'Good morning beautiful' said Harry

'Morning love' replied Luna

They shared a morning kiss and entered the room together. They sat together at the Gryffindor table. Their breakfast was very tasty.

'What shall we do today?' asked Harry

'Nothing much' said Luna

So the couple just went to the room of requirement. They spent the day there talking and eating.

The day was over pretty quickly.

'_Time flies when you're having fun' _thought Harry

A couple of days later, Harry was walking to the courtyard outside when a blonde missile hit him. Harry was confused for a few seconds before he realised it was Luna. And she was crying.

'What's wrong love?' asked Harry

Luna just kept crying. Harry led her up the stairs and took her to the room of requirement.

She was still crying when they got there. Harry just sat down on the couch that the room had provided and held her in his arms. He rubbed her back gently and let he cry.

'What's wrong love?' he asked again

She stopped crying for a few seconds and said 'I can't tell you but I can show you. I'm too upset to talk.'

The room provided a pensieve and Luna, knowing how to use one, put some memories in.

Luna stayed in the room and Harry was pulled into the pensieve.

_Luna was getting out of bed and three girls (Cho, Marietta, and Su Li) entered her dorm. Her dorm mates Katrina and Macey were asleep. The three girls pushed her against the wall and pulled her hair and made threatening comments. They pulled her hair a bit more and let her go._

_**(Scene Change)**_

_Luna was walking along the corridor when the same three girls dragged her into an abandoned classroom and put silencing charms on her and the door before adding a locking charm on the door. Then they pulled her clothes of her and with stanley knives cut words into her. Things like whore, retard, brainless and other things like that. Then they put her clothes back on her to make it look like nothing had ever happened._

_**(Scene Change)**_

_Cho, Marietta, and Su Li snuck into Luna's dorm and stole her things and ran with them. They hid her things all over the castle. Luna had to look for them all day._

_**(Scene Change)**_

_The three girls dragged her into a classroom and ripped her clothes of her and began kicking her._

_They left her alone eventually._

'_Episkey' she said sadly_

_**(Memories Finish)**_

'Oh Luna, I'm so sorry.' Said Harry, pain evident in his voice.

Luna started crying again.

'I can't take it Harry'

'I know love' he replied

She cried so hard she fell asleep.

Harry made the decision then to take her to the hospital wing. He picked her up like a baby and carried her down.

Madam Pomfrey noticed him as soon as he walked in.

'Mr Potter? What is it this time?' she asked

'It's not me, it's Luna.' He replied

'What is wrong with her?'

'Can you give her a sleeping draught first to make sure she stays asleep? I need to show you something.'

'Ok'

Madam Pomfrey did so. Harry carefully removed Luna's clothing.

The usually calm nurse gasped.

'I have some memories if you would like. Luna gave them to me and I now have a copy of them.'

Madam Pomfrey rushed to the fireplace and called for Dumbledore.

'Yes Poppy?'

'I need you to get Filius and bring him down to the hospital wing with you. Bring your pensieve as well.'

'Alright, see you soon.'

Five minutes later the two men appeared. They stepped behind the curtain that Madam Pomfrey had pulled across. Their eyes widened.

'I have memories that Luna gave me' said Harry, showing himself. He had been disillusioned.

He gave them to Dumbledore who put the memories in his pensieve. The two men disappeared into it.

They came out and were thinking the same thing.

Expel them and make them all have a trial.

'I'm sorry this had to happen to Miss Lovegood.' said Dumbledore sincerely.

'That's ok sir.'

Madam Pomfrey bustled in and started putting healing salves onto Luna's skin. Thankfully she didn't need any potions.

She magically put a gown on Luna and let her sleep.

Harry sat there watching Luna and stroking her hair. Somehow Tom, Angela and all their friends found out about Luna being in the hospital wing. When they asked how Harry only told Tom and Angela the truth. He told their other friends that she been hurt by a fall and that she'd been fixed and was just sleeping now.

A couple of days later she woke up.

'Harry? Why am I here?' she asked

'Please don't be mad, but I brought you here. Dumbledore and Flitwick have found out. They forced it out of me. They're currently expelling them and are going to take them to the Wizengamot for a trial.'

Luna just nodded.

They talked a bit more and Madam Pomfrey checked her out. It was night time by then and she tried to get Harry to go back to his dorm but he wouldn't. And Luna didn't want him to leave. The nurse relented and let him climb into bed with her. He held her in his arms and she fell asleep instantly. Harry lay awake for a little while more. His last thought before he fell asleep was _'this feels nice'. _ And then he drifted off.

**A/N: So, another chapter is over. The abuse was a sudden inspiration. I just wanted something interesting to happen. It works perfectly because in canon a lot of Luna's stuff is stolen. It was also a good way to make Harry realise how much he loved her and cared about her well-being. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter. See you next time when I come back with chapter 9 of A Different Half.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_**Last time at the end:**_

_They talked a bit more and Madam Pomfrey checked her out. It was night time by then and she tried to get Harry to go back to his dorm but he wouldn't. And Luna didn't want him to leave. The nurse relented and let him climb into bed with her. He held her in his arms and she fell asleep instantly. Harry lay awake for a little while more. His last thought before he fell asleep was __'this feels nice'. __ And then he drifted off._

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Harry woke up and just stared at Luna's beautiful face. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met and he couldn't wait for school to finish (even though they only had about two and a half left, which in all reality wasn't that long) so he could spend his life with her. They were both orphans so that was a big factor that they had in common. Luna's mother had died when Luna was nine and her father had died the summer that had just been. Now they were in February and had five months in the school term left. And every day was one step closer to being able to spend his life with her. He could have kids. He could get married. And he didn't have to worry about Voldemort thanks to Tom.

Luna's eyes fluttered open. 'Good morning' she yawned.

He leaned down and kissed her before saying 'Good morning my beautiful'

Luna blushed and smiled shyly.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to enter.

'Morning Madam Pomfrey' said Harry brightly.

The nurse rolled her eyes at him.

'Now how are you dear?' she asked Luna

'A little sore but I'm mainly fine.'

'Ok dear well I will just check you over once more.' The nurse said.

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Luna's body.

'You are free to leave Miss Lovegood.'

Harry and Luna quietly left the hospital wing and went to visit Tom and Angela.

When they reached Tom's office, the door opened immediately.

'Hello! How are you doing Harry? Luna?' asked Angela

'Great! I'm finally released from the hospital wing!' said Luna

Harry's smile was all the answer they needed.

A week later, Harry received a letter. To tell of its contents would at this moment would ruin the surprise. But it made him very happy.

Meanwhile, in a deserted village, two pairs of eyes shot open and two hearts began beating with vigour and new life. The lips on the two faces of said two people curved into a smile.

The legs on the two bodies lifted up and the arms formed themselves into a hug. It was a hug like two lovers reuniting.

Back at Hogwarts, something amazing was happening. A new life was forming. And in another room two people were talking. Those two talkers were Harry and Luna.

'So Harry, what are we going to do after Hogwarts?'

'I reckon we should teach here' replied Harry

'Hmm, good idea'

They sat in silence for a few minutes before they couldn't help themselves and started kissing.

They came up after a few minutes.

After a while they left the room and went to the lake.

**2 months later**

Angela woke from her slumber feeling rather sick. She didn't know why either. She got up and went to the bathroom. The second she reached it she started vomiting like nothing she'd ever known. After about five minutes she stopped.

By this time Tom had woken and come to the doorway.

'You alright sweetie?' he asked

She vomited again.

'I think I'll go and get the nurse.'

When Tom came back with Madam Pomfrey, Angela had since vomited 3 times.

Luckily it was the last time for that day.

'I know what that is' she stated without even checking her over.

'You do?' asked Tom and Angela

'You're going to have a baby.'

Tom ran and picked his wife up and spun her around in a hug. When he put her down he kissed her passionately.

Madam Pomfrey laughed and left the room, leaving the two to celebrate.

In the deserted village, the two bodies were still becoming accustomed to moving around and things like that. They were going to finish that before they found their family. And they knew that everyone would get a shock when that happened.

At the ministry, the prophet was having a field day. And the rest of the wizarding world were about to see why.

**A/N: I am really sorry about how short this chapter is. I just wanted you to have a little taster to keep you from dying in your waiting. And who do you think this mysterious couple is? What is Harry's letter about?**

**See you next chapter.**


End file.
